Paper Doesn't Bleed
by Mishotari
Summary: Sasuke left me. I love him. I want him to bleed. narusasu now complete!
1. Chapter 1

I'm ripping you apart, but you never bleed. I cut you, and you don't cry. I inflict pain, but your face is blank.

Sometimes I wonder if your mind is as empty as your eyes. It might be true. It's like that for me. All I can think about is you.

You, staring at me with those empty eyes

I want you to cry. Scream. Show some emotion.

Just do something!

It's not like I want you hurt. But this is all I can do to quell this ache in my heart. This hole, ripped and bloody, where my heart should be.

I loved you. You don't even know. If you loved me, you would still be here. I wouldn't have to hurt you.

I'm ripping you apart, and all I see is your stoic face. I see that everywhere. It's like I'm obsessed.

I am.

Come back to me. I'll show you what love is. I'll show you the love I have for you.

Just show some emotion. I'm ripping, cutting you apart.

Just like what happened to me when you left. See these scars? No, you don't. They're covered up by my face. A mask of happieness covering up all the gore of my soul being wrenched from my body.

All because of you.

So I'll keep tearing at you. Till you show some emotion.

They would say I've gone crazy. But you would believe me. This picture is all I have of you. I rip it, and you don't feel. I wish it did, so you could feel my pain.

-pagebreakything-

mkay… nother emo fic. Yeah… review. I don't know if I should continue this… but it'll be a one-shot fer now. REVIEWS ARE LOVE FOR THE LOVELESS!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

It hurts. Trust me, it hurts.

It hurts me to see you destroy your memory of me. It hurts, every little rip, every little tearing.

What hurts more is you. What your doing to yourself. I see your wrist, and it's painful. So painful, and you hurt.

I don't want you to die. I love you. It's hard to believe, but I do.

The reason I left was because of that. I didn't want to see you hurt. The Otokage threatened me. He said you would die if I didn't go.

It was painful. Every little last part. I needed you to believe that I didn't care about you, so you wouldn't hurt.

I was so terribly wrong.

I want you next to me. To hear your voice. To heal those wounds. To wipe away those tears.

I miss you so terribly. It's a horrid feeling, to not be with the one you love. I know you know the feeling.

But stop. Every rip is a new gash into my heart. A bloody hole. My body just a living corpse.

I died inside. You see my eyes? They're cold. Unfeeling. Because of you.

I'm scared of loving you. I really am.

But I will tell you. I promise. I'll stop just watching you hurt, every night, watching the red water wash down the sink.

I'll stop your hurt.

I'll stop my hurt.

-pagebreaky-

so yeah. I did write another chapter. XD and I'm going to write more, but it seems fine if I leave it as 'complete' cuz ppl can still read it as just 2 chappies. I already know what I want to happen. XP

REVEIWS ARE LOVE FOR THE LOVELESS!


	3. Chapter 3

You came for me. I cant believe it. You actually came.

In the mist of all my pain, you were my shore light.

You said that you love me. You held me close and told me. You whispered in my ear. And I love you back.

But why? Why do you love me? Why did you come for me?

Why did you leave me in the first place?

I cannot get over that. You left me to go with that snake sannin. That hurt. My ship was sinking and all you did was turn your back to me. A jagged wound left in my heart.

Why can't you stay now? Stay here forever. With me.

For me.

Please.

I'm afraid. Afraid of what I will become when you leave. I'm afraid you won't love me anymore. I'm afraid of the darkness. The darkness that is strangling me.

And the window is open where you made your escape. Your gone.

I'm on the floor, feeling the waves of anguish pulsating within my veins.

Come back.

Please.

I need you.

I need you so much you don't even know. It burns. It's painful. I've gone numb, and you don't see.


	4. Chapter 4

No.

I can't believe this.

You…

No!

Your gone, and all I said was goodbye.

You don't know how it is for me. I find your lifeless body slumped over the sink, razor in hand.

I didn't mean for this to happen.

I wanted you to live!

That's why I left.

I can't believe. I just can't.

I brought you to Tsunade, but she said your gone. I'm not going to leave you. Never. I'll never leave you again. Just because I left you... You've died, so now I won't leave you again.

No.

It's your funeral. I said that before, didn't i? How foolish I was. I love you, I love you so much you don't even know.

Goodbye, my love.

Goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

You came at the wrong time.

I saw you cry over me.

I wasn't fully gone.

And Tsunade wanted to see you cry.

She knew I was alive. She let me die.

Don't stay near me. Please. It's crushing me inside.

Their burying me. They have you in shackles and your eyes are like two rain clouds, opening the heavens up to the earth.

Heaven.

I'm floating upwards.

I see a light. I feel its warm embrace. Facing up, I reach towards this.

I hope you join me.

One last look.

Just one last look at what could have been.

Still crying.

I call out to you. Do you hear me?

You must have. You break free of your captors hold and throw yourself across the newly turned dirt.

I face back towards the light. It's warm. I like it. Maybe you'll join me.

What am I saying?

Who… What am I?

I think…

Light is shining from my back.

My name… Naruto… Where am I? I look at my arms.

Ah, it feels good.

But there is something tugging at my heart.

Should I look back?

Look back at what?

I feel like I lost someone…

Or did I?

Let's just forget now. I don't care.

My place, it's perfect. I finally know where I am. And who I am. I am in heaven I am Naruto. I am the protector of this world. It feels nice, feeling like I'm loved.

I look down, and see the horrors of a world I don't remember. It's ugly. Did I think that? Or did I like… That cruel world? Who knows?

I'm in my place now.


	6. Chapter 6

I spilled my blood against your grave. Every single drop I had.

You're dead, so I shall be too.

It hurts.

It HURTS.

**IT HURTS!**

But this pain is only a fraction of the pain as when I held your lifeless body in my pale arms. Oh, the cruelty of this world. The injustice. 

I love you. I absolutely love you. I scream that to the heavens. I feel the loss, the pain, the loneliness of this world against my back. 

I know Itachi isn't dead. I know that there are no more Uchihas in this small world of ours. 

But it's no longer ours. 

It's mine.

Well, at least it was.

I'm slipping. Did you feel this too? This slipping away of your inhibitions, your cares, and all that ails you? 

Did your love slip away too?

Was this right?

What if you don't love me? 

Please love me.

I see you now.

Please, still love me.

I'm going towards you.

Love me, please.

There's nothing holding me back.

You spread your arms wide. I await your warm embrace. 

-sadnessandsorrow-

yes, a CLIFFY! Ooooooooo burn. Lolz, sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I had a lot going on. My boyfriend broke up with me and all that jazz. I'm over it now, and TOTALLY willing to write those mushy love scenes (JK!). So I hope I update soon! 

REVIEWS ARE LOVE FOR THE LOVELESS!


	7. Chapter 7

What was that vile creature

What was that vile creature? That hideous, repulsive thing, trying to get into the realm of peace.

It's unjust for whoever is here already. I must protect them.

For I am a protector. One of the twelve Sentinels.

I will protect the angels that have died those tragic deaths.

That means keeping that being of mortal sin away from the Godly Time.

But when I looked upon its face, I couldn't help but think I knew who it was. Did I know them?

No, I am not feeling pity for that devil.

I am the Sentinel of twelve. My hour comes twice a day, when I must protect the Godly Time.

The time this world and the world below run by.

The one the devils rejected.

Ghosts of sinners should be happy, they know what's going on, that it's no longer their time, when their time will come to join us.

But the sinners that become the eternally damned?

They will never make it to heaven.

Never will they join me and my eleven brothers.

Never will they feel time again.

I am a Sentinel, and they are the Advocates.

-GreenDayRocks-

SO THIS IS THE END. Yes, it really is. I shall be writing a sequel, so look out for that one. Be glad, rejoice! REVIEW!

REVIEWS ARE LOVE FOR THE LOVELESS!


End file.
